<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do No Harm by dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650333">Do No Harm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior'>dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monstrous Voice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Abuse of Authority, Adults, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood Kink, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fsub, Just the Tip, M4F, Medical Kink, Misogyny, No Aftercare, Rape, Rimming, Screenplay/Script Format, Shaved Pussy, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Virginity Kink, all inclusive, mdom, no orgasm for her, painal, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gynecologist gives a nervous virgin her first pelvic exam. After violating the patient’s consent, and her body, he might as well break her in all the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narrator/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monstrous Voice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do No Harm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Narrative tone</strong>:<br/></p><ol>
<li>You're a doctor. You get paid to touch pussy for a living and you love it. You're confident and smug, with a dominant streak. You don't like being questioned, because the doctor always knows best.</li>
<li>Your next patient is nervous. It's her first pelvic exam, she was expecting a female doctor. That's what she requested when she booked this appointment.</li>
<li>
<em>If</em> you were a good doctor, you'd care about obtaining patient consent, warning her when you're about to touch her, making sure she's comfortable during every step of the exam. Women should be able to trust you. But you're not a good doctor.</li>
</ol><p><strong>Formatting notes</strong>:</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>(FX)</strong> is for sound effects suggestions, which are optional.</li>
<li>[SQUARE BRACKETS] are for inflection and tone of voice suggestions.</li>
<li>
<strong>Improv </strong> is welcome, except: no heat/wax play, don’t call her “kitten”, don’t talk about dogs/puppies, and don’t give her an orgasm.</li>
<li>
<strong><span class="u">(MEDICAL NOTES)</span></strong> explain what the doctor is doing to the patient.</li>
</ul>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>SCENE:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: door opens)</p><p> </p><p>[ANNOYED VOICE]</p><p>You’re not ready for me?</p><p> </p><p>[CONDESCENDING]</p><p>No. I’m <em> your doctor </em>.</p><p>I perform most of the exams at this clinic.</p><p> </p><p>Is this your first time, sweetheart?</p><p> </p><p>Okay.</p><p>You need to take off all of your clothes, and change into that gown.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, bra and panties too!</p><p>Everything off!</p><p> </p><p>[CHUCKLES]</p><p>I can’t examine you if you’re covered up.</p><p> </p><p>[SLIGHTLY OFFENDED]</p><p>No, I’ll stay here.</p><p>You were supposed to get changed before I got here.</p><p>We’re already behind schedule.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll turn around.</p><p>Go on!</p><p>Be a good girl, get undressed, and get on the table for me.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: she removes her clothes)</p><p> </p><p>Whoops, not done yet?</p><p> </p><p>[INSINCERE]</p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Ready now?</p><p>Lie down.</p><p> </p><p>[IMPATIENT]</p><p>You’re too far back.</p><p>Scoot your bum forward.</p><p>Right to the edge of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, like that.</p><p> </p><p>[TOO CASUAL]</p><p>Hey, you’re not on your period, are you?</p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>Not a huge deal, it just makes things messier.</p><p> </p><p>Mhm. </p><p>Put your feet in the stirrups.</p><p>Open your knees for me.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, open them!</p><p> </p><p>Cold? </p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Wider.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wider </em>.</p><p> </p><p>[PLEASED]</p><p>You shaved for me?</p><p><em> Thank you </em>.</p><p> </p><p>[COMMANDING VOICE]</p><p>Now <em> stay </em>, just like that.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: material rustles) </p><p> </p><p>[ANNOYED]</p><p>Stop squirming, I know it’s cold.</p><p>I need to listen to your heart and lungs first.</p><p>Take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Breathe in.</p><p> </p><p>Exhale. </p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>[LAUGHS]</p><p>Your heart’s beating like a rabbit.</p><p>Nervous?</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: the snap of rubber gloves)</p><p> </p><p>[FAKE ANNOYANCE]</p><p>Shit. </p><p>My gloves ripped.</p><p>That's the last pair.</p><p> </p><p>[ASSERTIVE]</p><p>You don’t mind if we keep going, right?</p><p> </p><p>I’m a professional.</p><p>Besides, it’s actually easier for me to feel things without gloves in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Mhm. </p><p>Makes the exam more accurate.</p><p> </p><p>This is for checking your abdomen, and your uterus.</p><p> </p><p>Because I put one hand here...</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b> : places one hand on her lower abdomen, lubes up the fingers on his other hand, and puts his fingers inside her vaginal opening. Press down on her abdomen; checking size and shape of her uterus and ovaries, looking for tender areas, or unusual growths. Can be painful, and can be <em> excruciating </em> for women with <em> ovarian cysts </em> or <em> endometriosis </em>.)</p><p> </p><p>[ANNOYED]</p><p>Open your legs! </p><p>Keep them spread.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noise)  </p><p> </p><p>[PLEASED]</p><p>And one hand...<em> here </em>.</p><p> </p><p>[FAKE SURPRISE]</p><p>Whoa, hold still!</p><p>Let me feel…mmm.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noise)</p><p> </p><p>Not so bad, is it?</p><p>You’re getting wet now, this should be easy.</p><p>Keep breathing, there we go.</p><p> </p><p>[COAXING]</p><p>Relax for me, breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: rustling sound)</p><p> </p><p>Oh, didn’t anyone tell you?</p><p>I need to check your rectum...</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b> : while he is <em> supposed </em> to place a finger inside her ass, he's going to prod her ass a lot more than he should, and he should have warned her first.)</p><p> </p><p>Just a routine part of the exam.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noise)</p><p> </p><p>Well, if I find any tenderness… </p><p> </p><p>Whoa, easy!</p><p>Or any other…irregularities.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing, don’t worry about it.</p><p>If I find something, I’ll tell you. </p><p><em> Relax </em>.</p><p> </p><p>[PLEASED]</p><p>It’s <em> really </em> tight.</p><p> </p><p>[TEASING]</p><p>Never had anything up here before, huh?</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b>: the next part of the exam checks her breasts. The doctor would open her gown, and touch and squeeze her breasts, touch her nipples, and move her arms above her head, looking for lumps, soreness, and nipple discharge.)</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: clothing being pulled open)</p><p> </p><p>Let's get that out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>[TEASING BECOMES MORE OBVIOUS]</p><p>Someone’s sensitive!</p><p> </p><p>[DEFENSIVE]</p><p>I can’t examine your breasts without touching them, honey.</p><p>Looking at your nipples doesn’t tell me anything interesting.</p><p> </p><p>[CHUCKLES]</p><p>Well, actually...</p><p> </p><p>Never mind.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, you know...</p><p>Lumps, soreness, that sort of thing.</p><p>Hold still, I’m almost done.</p><p> </p><p>[SMALL HUFF, as he leans over to move her arms above her head]</p><p>Raise this arm higher.</p><p>Like that.</p><p>Hold it there...</p><p> </p><p>Now your other arm...</p><p> </p><p>Okay.</p><p>I’m going to put my fingers inside you now.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b>: now the doctor would check her vulva, vagina, and cervix, using his fingers and a metal speculum. Some women don't find this painful, but some women do. It doesn't matter whether she's a virgin or not, a woman might bleed from this.)</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noises)</p><p> </p><p>Actually, that’s your vulva, honey.</p><p>Just...checking for signs of irritation.</p><p> </p><p>You're very smooth. </p><p>Does it ever feel sore here?</p><p> </p><p>How about your clit?</p><p>When I rub it, is there any tenderness here?</p><p> </p><p>Are you sure?</p><p>You're moving a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Tell me how this feels.</p><p> </p><p>Because lack of sensitivity in the genitals is a sign of serious health issues.</p><p>I need to understand how this feels.</p><p>Make sure everything's in working order.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: light metal clink, as he picks up a speculum)</p><p> </p><p>[PROFESSIONAL]</p><p>This is a speculum.</p><p>It goes inside you.</p><p> </p><p>Calm down, I’ll show you first.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: clicking noise of the speculum opening)</p><p> </p><p>It spreads your vaginal walls, so I can see inside you.</p><p>See your cervix.</p><p> </p><p>[STERN]</p><p>Now <b>hold still</b>, or this might hurt.</p><p> </p><p>[PLEASED]</p><p>Why didn’t you tell me earlier?</p><p>I haven’t had a virgin in awhile.</p><p> </p><p>[UNCONCERNED]</p><p>Well, it might hurt, a little?</p><p>Hard to say.</p><p>Keep still.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noise, as he inserts the speculum into her vaginal opening)</p><p> </p><p>[DISAPPROVING]</p><p>Ah, ah, don’t move!</p><p>I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>[EXTREMELY CASUAL]</p><p>You know, not all virgins bleed when they’re penetrated for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Mhm.</p><p>Well, it usually depends if your hymen’s intact or not.</p><p>Not always though.</p><p> </p><p>Oh… sports, horseback riding, stuff like that.</p><p> </p><p>No, that’s a common misconception, sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>[SCOFFING]</p><p>It’s not a piece of plastic wrap covering a bowl.</p><p>It’s actually... more like a scrunchie.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, "seriously".</p><p>It's got some elasticity to it.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b>: He is making up reasons for his hands to linger on her body. Because this is her first exam, she’s not experienced enough to understand that he’s touching her inappropriately, so he can get away with it.)</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: rustling sound)</p><p> </p><p>Everything looks good so far.</p><p>I'm going to take a swab for the Pap now.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b>: when the doctor does a Pap smear, he uses a long swab stick, to collect cells from inside her cervix. These cells are tested in a lab. This tests for cervical cancer, and HPV; human papillomavirus. This swab can be painful, although not always.)</p><p> </p><p>Were you vaccinated for HPV?</p><p>If you got the shot, it probably would have been while you were in high school.</p><p> </p><p>Not sure?</p><p>It's fine. </p><p>I'll ask the lab to check for that too.</p><p> </p><p>If you weren't vaccinated, you should be.</p><p>We'll have the results in two weeks.</p><p>My office will call if you need to come back in for the shot.</p><p> </p><p>[SINCERE]</p><p>You're welcome.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it's important. </p><p>A pretty girl like you?</p><p> </p><p>[DISINTERESTED]</p><p>You’re bleeding a little.</p><p> </p><p>No, no, it’s fine. </p><p>Very normal.</p><p> </p><p>I'm removing the speculum now.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>MEDICAL NOTE</b>: the exam is now complete, he has no reason to keep touching her.)</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noises, as he keeps fingering her)</p><p> </p><p>Hmm?</p><p>Still checking things.</p><p>Keep still.</p><p> </p><p>Are you on birth control?</p><p> </p><p>[CONDESCENDING]</p><p>Now, tell me...</p><p>Are you one of those sexually active “virgins”?</p><p> </p><p>[LECTURING]</p><p>As your doctor, it’s important for me to understand your sexual history.</p><p> </p><p>[TEASING]</p><p>Do you masturbate?</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: he fingers her ass)</p><p> </p><p>And you’re sure you’ve <em> never </em> had anyone back here?</p><p>No experimenting with boyfriends?</p><p>Or girlfriends?</p><p> </p><p>Alright.</p><p>I believe you.</p><p>You’re a <em> good girl </em>, right?</p><p>You’re not into that.</p><p> </p><p>[CONDESCENDING]</p><p>I’ve decided to help you.</p><p> </p><p>No, it’s not part of the exam.</p><p>But you’re clearly worried about being a virgin.</p><p> </p><p>The anxiety isn't good for you.</p><p>I’ll take care of it.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: belt and zipper)</p><p> </p><p>Hold still!</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: slaps her, a struggle, rips her hospital gown completely off)</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noises, he starts to fuck her vaginally)</p><p> </p><p>Stop struggling!</p><p>It’s just the tip, relax!</p><p> </p><p>[GROANS]</p><p>I knew you wanted me.</p><p>You’re already wet, you fucking slut.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, that’s nice!</p><p>You feel <em> good </em>.</p><p> </p><p>I’m inside you now.</p><p> </p><p>I <em> love </em> virgins.</p><p> </p><p>There we go!</p><p>All the way!</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, you’re tight.</p><p>Does it hurt? </p><p> </p><p>[INSINCERE]</p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>[MEAN]</p><p>Ask me to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Ask me.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p>I won’t.</p><p> </p><p>[SCOLDING]</p><p>You really oughta stop complaining.</p><p>I took my time preparing you.</p><p>Can you imagine…</p><p> </p><p>[FILTHY GROAN]</p><p>...if your first time was…</p><p> </p><p>[MOANING]</p><p>... with some dumb frat boy who didn't know how to get your pussy wet?</p><p> </p><p>Can you imagine how much more <em> that </em> would hurt?</p><p>You should <em> thank </em> me.</p><p><em> I </em> know what I’m doing.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, fuck!</p><p>Your pussy’s gripping me when I pull back out.</p><p> </p><p>[SEDUCTIVE TONE]</p><p>“Rape” is a bit dramatic, don’t you think?</p><p>If it’s rape, why is your pussy so wet?</p><p>Why are your hips twitching?</p><p>Why can I feel your body spasming around me?</p><p>Your pussy could squeeze my dick off.</p><p> </p><p>[LAUGHS]</p><p>I like it when you beg.</p><p>The answer's still “no”.</p><p>Keep whining, and I’ll break your ass in, too.</p><p> </p><p>[GROANING]</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>I’m close.</p><p>I’m gonna cum.</p><p> </p><p>You want it, don’t you?</p><p>Too bad.</p><p> </p><p>(<strong>Getting close to his orgasm.</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>Your pussy’s so tight!</p><p>I’m gonna give it to you anyway.</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck!</p><p>Just a little more.</p><p> </p><p>I’m going to give you a hot load.</p><p>Right in your pussy.</p><p> </p><p>I don't <em> care </em> that you aren’t on birth control.</p><p>I'll write you a script.</p><p>After today, you will be.</p><p> </p><p>[SARCASTIC]</p><p>Congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>Improv </b>to his orgasm, in her pussy. She doesn’t orgasm.)</p><p> </p><p>[GENTLY]</p><p>Stop crying, you’re fine.</p><p> </p><p>[CATCHES HIS BREATH]</p><p> </p><p>[PLAYFUL, INSISTENT]</p><p>No no no, where you going?</p><p>We're not done yet, lover.</p><p> </p><p>Well... you've got three holes.</p><p>I've only broken in one.</p><p> </p><p>Get up.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: a struggle)</p><p> </p><p>GET. UP.</p><p> </p><p>Bend over.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>ANAL DIRECTIONS</b>: he needs some time to recover. She's tight and clenching.)</p><p> </p><p>I’m gonna lick that little hole.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: rimming sounds)</p><p> </p><p>You’re clenching so hard!</p><p>Relax!</p><p> </p><p>Hold still, I need to lube you up again.</p><p> </p><p>...there we go!</p><p>Don’t want to tear anything.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: continuous anal fingering begins)</p><p> </p><p>Let me get a finger in...there we go!</p><p>That wasn’t so hard, was it?</p><p> </p><p>[PLEASED]</p><p>It’s going in easier than before.</p><p> </p><p>(He uses one finger for awhile, before adding the second)</p><p> </p><p>And...there’s two!</p><p> </p><p>Shh, it doesn’t hurt <em> that </em> bad, you’re fine!</p><p> </p><p>Shit, that’s tight!</p><p> </p><p>(Fingering stops)</p><p> </p><p>Okay!</p><p>Some more lube…</p><p> </p><p>You’re ready now.</p><p> </p><p>[AMUSED]</p><p>You know, normally I'd have to lube my cock too.</p><p>But you covered me in so much pussy juice and blood, I can skip that.</p><p> </p><p>I’m gonna line myself up.</p><p> </p><p>Hold still...</p><p> </p><p>[ANNOYED]</p><p>Push down a little, work with me here!</p><p> </p><p>Just a little more, and I can… get the head inside.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet squelch as he gets his dick in her ass)</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck!!</p><p> </p><p>Mmmph!</p><p> </p><p>You feel that, sweetheart?</p><p>That's just the tip.</p><p> </p><p><em> No </em>. </p><p> </p><p>It's going all the way in.</p><p> </p><p>[GROANS]</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>You like it, don’t you?</p><p> </p><p>[LAUGHING]</p><p>Don't lie to me.</p><p>I know you do.</p><p> </p><p>You feel so hot!</p><p>Clenching around me so hard.</p><p> </p><p>(<strong>Getting close to his orgasm.</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>You're doing good.</p><p>You've taken half the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>[LAUGHS]</p><p>Relax for me, honey.</p><p> </p><p>[EXCITEMENT]</p><p>There!</p><p>It's all the way in.</p><p>I'm balls deep in your ass, little girl.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>Improv </b>to his second orgasm, in her ass.)</p><p> </p><p>Do you like feeling my cum in your ass, you little whore?</p><p> </p><p>[CONTENTED SIGH]</p><p>Mmm.</p><p>That was <em> good </em>.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: slap her ass)</p><p> </p><p>[COMMANDING]</p><p>Up you get.</p><p>Stop crying. </p><p>Up!</p><p> </p><p>[INSINCERE]</p><p>There, there.</p><p>It wasn’t that bad, was it?</p><p> </p><p>[LAUGHS]</p><p>Keep telling yourself that, honey.</p><p>I’m pretty sure your pussy wouldn’t be so wet if you didn’t enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>[SINCERE]</p><p>It’s okay.</p><p>A lot of virgins have trouble expressing their desires.</p><p>That's why you're lucky.</p><p>You've got a man taking care of you.</p><p><em> I </em> know what you need.</p><p> </p><p>Let me show you.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: wet noise, he fingers her)</p><p> </p><p>See?</p><p>You're still wet for me.</p><p>So stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>[SOFTER TONE]</p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p>I popped your cherry without kissing you first, didn't I?</p><p>Sorry!</p><p>Come here, lover.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: he pulls her in for a long, deep, wet kiss. Moaning.)</p><p> </p><p>There we go.</p><p> </p><p>Here, get cleaned up.</p><p> </p><p>[HUFF OF ANNOYANCE]</p><p>You got blood on my pants.</p><p> </p><p>(<b>FX</b>: sloppy, wet kiss)</p><p> </p><p>[SATISFIED SIGH]</p><p> </p><p>[CHEERFUL]</p><p>You really do need to get going though!</p><p>I can’t have you delaying my schedule any further.</p><p>Lots of patients to see!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Terms of Use</strong>:<br/>🔇 Do not use my work on profit-earning platforms, without my written permission.<br/>🚻 For gender-flips, please DM me first.<br/>🛑 Do not repost this file.<br/>🎫 If you do a fill, please post it to Reddit, and tag me, <a href="https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior">u/dominaexcrucior</a></p><p>The title is taken from the first line of the Hippocratic Oath, the oath of ethics taken by physicians; <em>Primum non nocere</em> (First, do no harm).</p><p><strong>Contact me</strong>:<br/></p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScMFVwVhv0ahgH_CoH6q-tIZidzvuXE3YciWrQWRriFIt6PMA/viewform?usp=sf_link">Leave anonymous feedback</a> or <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSey1WcKx6A8qgGuLWYtlC2fyU6h6rw_7CwNJdSochZhkUoD4g/viewform?usp=sf_link">ask anonymous questions</a>
</li>
<li><a href="https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior">Reddit u/dominaexcrucior</a></li>
<li><a href="https://twitter.com/Christina_vacca">Twitter @Christina_vacca</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MMaLOwVL616COERmD15_zSVzN5kdT2ige44apkRTgEg/edit?usp=sharing">Master list of all my scripts &amp; fills</a></li>
</ul><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Christina 💙🍒</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: This is a fictional story about fictional characters, written by an adult, for adults. All characters depicted within are age 18+.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>